1. Field of Embodiments
The present embodiments relate generally to a system and process that utilizes a single radio, i.e., a single transceiver, to bridge communications between multiple independent networks and facilitates secure one-way communication of information to devices on a single-hop network. More particularly, the various embodiments relate to making use of a single radio existing within a node of a network to facilitate secure communication from a back-end processor to both the node as part of a first network, e.g., neighbourhood area network (“NAN”), and end-use devices that are part of a second network, e.g., home area network (“HAN”). Additionally, various embodiments relate generally to a system and process that facilitates secure one-way and two-way communication of private information over a one-hop network such as a home area network (HAN).
2. Description of Related Art
In the utility delivery space, there have been numerous advances in technology in efforts to provide improved methods and systems for monitoring and controlling the delivery and use of various utilities, e.g., electricity, water, gas, etc. By way of specific example, advanced metering infrastructures (“AMIs”) have been developed which incorporate smart meters or existing meters retrofitted with a communications component that include at least a radio, i.e., transceiver, and configurable microprocessor. These meters may be more generically referred to as nodes and are configured to communicate using predetermined protocols with other nodes in the AMI across what is commonly referred to as a neighbourhood area network (“NAN”). One primary function of the AMI is to monitor delivery, i.e., is delivery occurring at all as in the case of power outages, as well as reporting back meter readings to back-end systems. The ability to achieve this monitoring automatically and wirelessly is an important advancement over the wired, drive by or house-to-house meter reading methodologies of the past.
While the AMIs have vastly improved the flow of information to the utility companies regarding utility usage based on the meter readings, the utility usage associated with a single meter, e.g., within a particular residence or building can theoretically be further broken down according to individual load, e.g., by appliance. With the development of smart appliances, consumers are able to monitor and even control energy usage within their homes and businesses. Such appliances are also referred to as demand-side management (“DSM”) devices or in-home devices (“IHDs”). A network of multiple smart appliances or individual load monitors is often referred to as a home area network (“HAN”).
Various protocols, methodologies and system configurations have been developed in order to facilitate information and data transmission within the NAN, within the HAN and to and from aback-end system, usually requiring either a wired connection or transmission over another network, e.g., wide area network (“WAN”). Due to the differing protocols and methodologies, the hardware is quite often different or duplicative or requires complex programming in order to facilitate secure communication across varying devices and multiple networks.
It is desired to provide and request/receive communications including data related to utility consumption, rates and cost in real-time or quasi-real-time. Current configurations for facilitating such communication require additional components and/or software installation and complex routing in order to bridge the NAN-HAN. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,317,404 requires the addition of a specific transmitter to utility meters in order to transmit consumption data to a display module within the HAN. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 7,545,285 requires a master controller to listen in on communications between a meter and a reading system and perform in various actions, such as load interrupt, depending on the communication particulars. Further still, U.S. Pat. No. 7,427,927 requires a display with separate radio for listening to or requesting communications between a meter and a reading system and capturing certain meter data in a memory of the display for display to the user. Heretofore, all configurations for bridging the HAN-NAN communication gap require at least three radios: two in the meter (NAN and HAN) and one in a home device (HAN) for an architecture wherein the meter acts as the gateway; or one in meter (NAN) and two in the home device (HAN and NAN) for an architecture wherein a HAN device acts as the gateway.
Additionally, the Zigbee Smart Energy Profile (ZSE) version 1.0 supports a method for delivering information to DSM devices called Inter-PAN. This method consists of an IEEE 802.15.4 point to point communication between an Inter-PAN ZSE server and Inter-PAN ZSE clients. In version 1.0, this mechanism is limited to the transmission of public pricing information and public messages using a polling method. This means that each Inter-PAN ZSE client needs to request the information needed from one of the accessible Inter-PAN ZSE servers. There are no criteria in the selection of the Inter-PAN ZSE server used by an Inter-PAN client. This Inter-PAN configuration does not utilize any security, it is dependent on client requests to pull information from the server, information is limited to public messages and there is no guarantee that this server is associated the same premise.
The existing systems for providing and/or requesting communications including data related to utility consumption, rates and cost do not provide for secure wireless communication, electricity pricing information, premise association, and use of existing infrastructure. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and system to provide price and energy usage information from an AMI network into the HAN in a way that reduces complexity, increases cybersecurity, and preserves consumer privacy.
Additionally, there is a need in the art for a mechanism to allow for secure, wireless communication between field tools and one or more nodes of a secure one-hop network, e.g., HAN, in an ad hoc fashion for performance of various tasks, e.g., operations and maintenance services (O&M services such as installations, configuration changes, firmware upgrades, etc.). There is a need in the art for a process and system for facilitating secure connection and communication with networked devices without requiring joinding with or creation of a network.